


Vigilance

by animatedCola



Series: Identity [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Names and Too Much Introspection Into Them: Part Two, Neither does Connor, according to the time stamps I wrote these in between twelve am and three am on the same day, also a year old oops, but lets be real, gavin reed is a somewhat kind asshole, nines lowkey has no sense of self preservation, or literally any of the RK series androids, so uh, yo @ me what was going on in your brain that day bc I don't remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedCola/pseuds/animatedCola
Summary: From the moment he was awoken by his brother, he had not had a name. He was RK900. The only model of his kind.Unique.But at the same time, not





	Vigilance

   From the moment he was awoken by his brother, he had not had a name. He was RK900. The only model of his kind.

   Unique.

   But at the same time, not.

   In looks, he was the same as Connor, but not. They shared hair color, texture, and style. Their faces were the same. But where Connor's eyes were a soft doe brown, his were a sharp steel. His predecessor's face was open and trusting, while his own was cold and closed off.

   He was Connor. But better.

   Wasn't he?

   He was unique, but there was very little _unique_ about him.

   He had no name, no passions. No bonds. Gripped by the arm and thrust into deviancy without knowing what the world was like as a machine. He shared many similarities with his brother, only a few bits of him truly his own. He stayed with Connor and the Lieutenant until he could get on his feet. He followed Connor into the DPD, into an awkward and rather... _infuriating_ partnership with Detective Reed.

   He became Nines, an excuse not to drag out his model number. But it wasn't truly a name. Wasn't truly his own.

   A month after joining the DPD, Connor was damaged.

   A chase gone wrong. A damaged regulator. Three minutes left for Connor to survive.    He volunteered his own regulator without a second thought.

   He was aware it meant his own death, but he didn't care. If Connor could survive, then things would be better.

   He was Nines. A nameless android. Connor was so much more. A less advanced model but a better person.

   A jerry-rigged life support and a raid to Cyberlife's former tower lead to both RK models walking out alive and safe.

   Alive.

   Nines kept a closer eye on Connor after the incident.

   Shortly after, Detective Reed was shot. He didn't even need to think, his own self-preservation needs pushed aside. The Detective, as annoying as he was, needed to survive. He was important.

   Nines was not.

   He had to be repaired, but he didn't care. Gavin Reed would survive. That was all he needed to know.

   It was weeks after Detective Reed's incident that he mumbled a quiet word to Nines.

   "Virgil."

   "Did you say something, Detective?"   

   "Virgil. A name. What do you think." A quick search revealed the meaning of the name. 

_Vigil. Derived from Vigilance. The action or state of keeping careful watch for possible danger or difficulties._

He took a moment to think, to review memories.

   It seemed to fit.

   "Virgil. If you are inquiring as to if I would like it as a name, I feel that it does fit. I would..." he hesitated for a moment. "I would like it."

   "Cool. Use that supercomputer brain of yours and tell the plastic prick and Fowler that you have a name now." Steel eyes glanced down to the phone in the Detective's hands, then to his brother at his desk, only three away from his own. He opened his mouth to respond, before closing it.

   No. The Detective was correct. This is something he should inform them of himself.

   [ _TO ;; #313 248 317-52, Cpt. J. Fowler._ ] ;; The Detective and I have decided upon a name. I am Virgil.


End file.
